


In All My Dreams

by SailAweigh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: st_respect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailAweigh/pseuds/SailAweigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would have thought that having an endlessly twitching motor mouth like Jim Kirk gone for more than twenty-four hours would be calming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All My Dreams

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
cheerful  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [kirk/mccoy](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/kirk%2Fmccoy), [ship wars prompt 2](http://sail-aweigh.livejournal.com/tag/ship%20wars%20prompt%202)  
  
  
**Title:** In All My Dreams  
 **Ship:** Kirk/McCoy  
 **Beta:** The lovely and talented [](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindmere**](http://lindmere.livejournal.com/). Thank you, hon!  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Bones likes his profanity.  
 **Summary:** You would have thought that having an endlessly twitching motor mouth like Jim Kirk gone for more than twenty-four hours would be calming.  
 **Disclaimer:** Would that they were mine, but, alas, no such luck. Don't sue me for wanting to play with them, though.  
 **A/N:** This was my entry to [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**team_jones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) for Prompt 2 of Ship Wars, "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone," at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/profile)[**st_respect**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/). All the team fics for the prompt can be found at the [Prompt 2 Battle post](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/26210.html?page=1#comments). Go check it out, we're having too much fun not to share it with the rest of the world.

  


  
Leonard was glad that the dormitories still had old-fashioned hinged doors as it closed behind him with a satisfying bang. It didn't do anything to alleviate his restlessness, but it felt good nonetheless. Any residents of the floor who were disturbed by it could just deal. Hell, it was Saturday night, why were they even here? He nodded in satisfaction and basked a moment in malicious contentment until he started feeling a little dizzy and had to lean against the door to catch his balance. Good door.

  
You would have thought that having an endlessly twitching motor mouth like Jim Kirk gone for more than twenty-four hours would be calming.

  
It wasn't.

  
Instead, his mind buzzed dizzyingly with thoughts of where Jim could be, was he okay, what was he doing, was he alone? Or maybe that was just the effect of all the bourbon he'd slammed at the grotty little bar this evening. And it was only Saturday. Usually, when Jim took off after class on a Friday it was to cruise the bars, maybe play poker or pool in the recreational lounge. Sometimes, he'd stay in and they'd catch an old action flick from the 21st century and mock the archaic science found in it while they threw popcorn at the screen. But the times Jim didn't do those things, he often seemed to disappear off the face of the earth and didn't come back until late on Sunday evening. Most Sundays, Leonard just welcomed him home with a good snort of bourbon and a slap on the back to try and knock that dull film off Jim's eyes.

  
Ooh, Jim's eyes. Jim's eyes were very pretty: a bright blue that lit you right up when they were directed at you. He couldn't look at them very long or he'd get lost in thoughts of making them flutter closed by kissing the hell out of the pink, pouty lips that sat under those fine blue eyes. And then Jim would look at him funny when he lost track of the conversation and make some smart-ass remark about the hearing being the first thing to go. Stupid blue eyes.

  
Leonard pushed himself away from the door and staggered over to their lumpy futon. He flopped down onto it with a sigh. It wasn't even Sunday, yet, was it? Leonard craned his neck around to see the chronometer on his desk. Maybe; the numbers were blurry and he wasn't sure if the first two were a zero and a two or two twos. Whoa, dizzy. He flopped back against the futon cushions.

  
Damn, this place was quiet. He needed something to get his mind off his roommate and his own damn curiosity. He'd tried to spend the day studying for the next xenovirology test, but the serious lack of flapping wind from Jim's mouth left him with too much time to think. Who would have thought hanging out with Jim would teach him how to multi-task better?

  
The futon sure felt lumpier than usual. He gave his butt a wiggle against the cushions. That stupid, pretty roommate of his had probably dropped the remote under the cushion and when he got home he'd be blaming Leonard for losing it. Hey, remote, he could watch a vid, good-bye silence. He shoved his hand under the cushion and groped around. This lump was making his ass sore. Jim would start calling him "princess" if he kept complaining about the lumps. Another arm sweep and he came up with a small, square, plastic device. Leonard squinted at it. Huh, Jim's communicator.

  
He flopped back along the length of the futon. Shit, still dizzy. He wondered if Jim knew he'd left his communicator behind. What if he got into trouble and needed it to make a phone call? Maybe even a call to his friend Bones, who would chew him out for calling him at ass o'clock of the morning, but still pay for a cab to go pick his sorry ass up from the alley behind whatever bar he'd got his drunk ass tossed out of this time.

  
Damn, that was one fine ass, too. Especially in his cadet reds. The way the tailored piping of the jacket led straight down to the upper curve of his buttocks. Made his teeth itch, it did. That ass. Should he look at his communicator to see if the last calls made might provide a clue to where Jim was? He flipped the cover open, flipped it closed, open, closed…Blast it! Why couldn't he just let this go?

  
Groaning, Leonard pushed himself back upright and leaned both forearms on his knees. He stared at the communicator in silent debate, turning it end over end. He wanted desperately to know where Jim was, who he was with, were they important to him?

  
Jehosephat! Leonard nearly dropped the communicator when the annunciator started playing a song instead of giving the caller's name. It was a slow, mournful tune he thought he recognized. Something his mother used to sing to wake him up in the morning before school. Something that made him ache with love. The thing wouldn't shut up. Oh, maybe he should answer it?

  
"Hello?" he ventured cautiously.

  
"Bones, my man!" It was the ass. He meant Jim. Calling him, on Jim's phone. Wait.

  
"Whose phone are you calling from?" he demanded. He pulled the communicator away to look at the visual caller ID, but couldn't focus on the tiny letters and numbers. Squinting didn't help. He closed one eye. Nope.

  
"Ahhhhh, well, I couldn't find mine when I took off after class, so I grabbed yours out of your jacket." He could almost hear Jim's foot kicking at the ground.

  
Leonard was silent for a few moments as he thought about the choral annunciator he'd heard. The words came back to him, then. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_.

  
"I'm glad you called, Jim." Leonard smiled into the communicator, "It's good to hear your voice."

 _  
**Fic: In All My Dreams (STXI, Kirk/McCoy, PG-13)**   
_


End file.
